


Clarity

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: When Nico looked back upon that day, what came to his mind wasn’t that they both had caught flu after running in the rain, or that the storm had lasted for days.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> For Rosy, who wanted something about Padz and Teladan sharing an umbrella, although this isn’t exactly _ai ai gasa_. I don’t own PAF. John Mayer’s song _Clarity_ made this happen and also lent its title to this drabble.

It’s been raining heavily the entire day. By the time Nico and Adrian were preparing to leave the office, the rain had escalated into a full-blown storm.

“Shit,” Nico muttered under his breath. “I forgot to bring my umbrella.”

“Luckily one of us remembers,” commented Adrian drily. He opened his umbrella and gestured to Nico to join him. “Hop in.”

Nico followed suit gratefully. “You’re the best, you know that?”

Adrian snorted, feigning annoyance. “You only say nice things when you want me to do you a favour.” 

His umbrella turned out to be useless, though, as the storm kept violently blowing torrents of water against them, soaking them through the bones.

“Adrian,” Nico said, raising his voice a little bit to overcome the noise of the downpour. “Forget the umbrella. Let’s just run through the rain.”

“What?” Adrian narrowed his eyes in scepticism. They were almost not visible behind his glasses, because his lenses were covered with droplets of rain water.

Nico shrugged. “With or without umbrella, we’re still wet.”

“You do have a point,” Adrian concurred.

Nico laughed. “Race me!”

Before Adrian could close his umbrella, Nico already ran, laughing. Adrian’s long legs soon caught up to him, however.

Grinning, Nico took Adrian’s free hand, the hand that wasn’t holding his now retired and forgotten umbrella. Their hands fit perfectly like that, their fingers woven like the spaces between his were made to be filled by Adrian’s long, slender ones. Adrian turned to him as he did that and Nico could see that, despite his initial hesitation, Adrian was laughing.

When they reached home they were drenched and freezing and both of them ended up catching flu. The storm continued the next day and the day after, flooding many parts of the city.

But when Nico looked back upon that day, what came to his mind wasn’t any of that. Instead, he remembered them dashing through storm, two grown men running hand-in-hand like children, splashing puddles of water with each step, drenched and delighted. He remembered Adrian laughing, the sound of his laughter ringing clearly above the raging deluge and the roaring wind, his face glowing with pure joy under the dark, grim sky. He remembered how seeing Adrian so happy like that had filled his chest with warmth, despite the bone-piercing cold water hitting their faces.

He remembered how his heart had stopped there, in that fleeting moment of eternity. Even under the blurry veneer of rain, he had captured that moment only the two of them shared with a certain clarity—that transient moment, crystallised into a memory he cherished.


End file.
